


Find Love in the Small Things

by Annide



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Hen decides to do something nice for Karen
Relationships: Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925704
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Find Love in the Small Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> Written for the "One Hundred Ways to say 'I love you' " prompt list on tumblr. oneawkwardcookie requested 67. "I did the dishes."

Hen was eager to get home this morning after shift. The kids were sick yesterday and Karen had to stay home to take care of them. Hen missed them last night. It was always hard to sleep at the firehouse instead of home when anyone in the family wasn’t feeling well, but she had to. She couldn’t wait to see Denny and Nia, and make it up to Karen. Not that she needed to, but she liked doing nice things for her wife when she had a difficult day, which that must’ve been.

She went straight to their bedroom when she got home. As she put her things down, the alarm clock went off. She turned it off immediately and sat on the bed next to her slowly rousing wife. She put a soft kiss on her head.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning. How was your shift?”

“It was good, nothing special. How did it go with the kids?”

“Not too bad. They didn’t have a lot of energy, so they either slept or watched movies all day. They seemed to be doing better by dinner time though. I don’t think they’ll need to stay home today. I should go wake them up and get them ready.”

“No, honey, go back to sleep. I’ll take care of them. You have the morning off today, don’t you?”

“I do, but are you sure?”

“Yes. Now, close those beautiful eyes of yours and get some more rest.”

Karen squeezed her hand as thank you and went right back to sleep. Hen went to the kids’ room, woke them up and got them ready to go to school and daycare. She made them lunches and drove them there, giving each a kiss on top of the head and telling them she and Karen loved them before reluctantly leaving them.

She went back home and cleaned up a bit of the mess in the kids’ room. Then she cooked a nice big breakfast for her wife. She brought the food on a platter to their room and deposited it on the bed. She sat next to Karen, watching how peaceful and beautiful she was like this, sleeping with nothing to trouble her.

“Babe, what are you doing? You’re watching me sleep?” Karen said, likely woken up by the smell of coffee.

“I was just mesmerised by how gorgeous you are.”

“Wow, that’s cheesy. And you brought me breakfast in bed?”

“Yes. I also cleaned up the kids’ mess and I did the dishes.”

“Wow, I feel spoiled.”

“You deserve it. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Karen pulled her closer and kissed her. Hen had to tear herself away before things went too far.

“You should eat before it gets cold.”

“What if I had something else in mind?”

“Breakfast first. Then I can give you a massage and we can do whatever else you want.”

“Oh, I love how you think.”

Hen wrapped her arms around Karen’s waist. She let her head rest against her shoulder, closing her eyes as she basked in her wife’s warmth. Karen took one of Hen’s hands in hers, interlocking their fingers and drumming softly on her palm while she ate. These were Hen’s favourite kind of mornings. Soft and slow. And filled with love.


End file.
